Without words
by 93DarkRose
Summary: They understood each other without words Warning! Spoilers [ ShikaTema ]


Tittle: Without words

Pairing: ShikaTema

Rating: T

Characters: Shikamaru, Temari

Summary: They understood each other without word [ ShikaTema

Warning: Spoiler for Shippuden and some others chapters

* * *

When they first met was on The Chunin exams

They were extremely different, She was a girl who liked to go out and be spontaneus and he was a lazy, sexist boy with no plans whatsoever in life.

After the invasion the sand ninja never 'visited' Konoha Except for the time she went to Save Shikamaru.

He was surprised at the beggining, when she destroyed Tayuya he was relieved, When she turned to look at him he was scared, But when she smiled at him that scary yet beautiful smile melt his heart, a small smirk for onto his lips at the tought

_' This girl scarrier than my mom, But i sure have to thank her this time around'_

After at the hospital, she stayed with him even though she didn't have to, She told him that this will always happen on missions and he understood but that didn't change the way he was feeling at that moment

Then his father called him a coward and screamed at him like never before.

For the first time in her life she showed concern for somebody.

You coul tell by her face that she was mad at his father for screaming at him like that and when he started crying, Her brain shut down wanting nothing more than comfort him

He didn't care that Tsunade and his father were there he just let his feelings out and promised that the next time he would do perfectly.

She felt Admiration for him.

That was all

Or so she told herself and her brothers

She comforted him when no one was around, It was a little akward at the beggining but the 'crybaby' as she called him didn't refuse her offer to comfort him in fact it was Shikamaru who walked over to her.

He sit himself down on the bench she was sitting and just put his head on her shoulder, She let him cry there it wasn't like it was going to kill her just letting him cry out.

A while later, Matsuri, Gaara's student was kidnapped by some random ninjas, She and her siblings followed them with the hopes to get Matsuri back. That's when this blue haired woman who also was a wind user attacked them with a wind attack called _Semouful. _All the tree's were bending towards the direction of her attack. Then Temari attacked sending an icredible wind attack that basically wiped off al the tree's in the area. Temari tought she had her but the girl appeared in front of her and tell her that her power was indeed interesting. She told Gaara and Kankuro to go ahead, they did. Temari fought with the girl until her chakra was almost at zero. She knew she was going to die. Just then her body moved by itself dodging the attack. A shadow connected to her own save her.

She recognized that shadow as Shikamaru's and she was right she turned her head back and there he was with his Teammate Ino.

They fought together and win.

Obviuosly they started arguing and Ino felt she didn't belong there.

The way they fight, Shikamaru knew it was a '_thanks'_ from her and she knew it was an _'anytime'_ from him, No words were needed, they understood each other without words.

Then 3 years later they were walking by each other side and everyone on the village whispered to each other saying that they look cute and that kind of stuff,Then Naruto asked them if they were on a date and she deny it by saying why would i go out with such a...such a...

But realizing she didn't have anything to say she just announced that she was there because of the chunnin exams.

He waited for her and walked her to the gate of Konoha where she told him that he should make Jounin alredy and then she leaved again, leaving him at the Gate just watching her go.

But not too far from him she turned back and walked towards him again

"By the way I hope that for our next meeting, you stop being so lazy, and, crybaby and sexist and tro-"

His lips touch hers in a warm lovely kiss, He understood what she wanted to tell him, Again without words, Because that's how they understood each other.

" I know, Troublesome woman, I love you Too "

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Bye!

See ya soon!


End file.
